The Natural Order of Things
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: What happens when a girl that Hibari knows at school gets beaten and raped by her boyfriend? The guy almost dies. That's what. Rated M for mentions of rape. HibarixOC Possible two-shot.


_A/N: Not much really to say here other than this was written for Hibari's birthday and for meh sissy, so I hope you like it. Oh, and it's rated M for mentions of rape and shit like that._

* * *

><p>Ree was probably one of the nicest, most sweetest girls in Namimori. She was average sized, but had blonde hair and blue eyes that proved that she wasn't from Japan. Everyone at school knew who she was and she was foreign, but they didn't care and treated her like everyone else.<p>

Well, everyone did except Akihito. When he first saw her, he though she was cute and he first managed to talk to her for the first time when she had a question in some random subject that neither of them could remember now.

It was a couple months after that that he had gotten up the courage to finally as her out and Ree was too nice to turn him down, even though she had her eyes set on someone else at the time. It wasn't in her nature to make someone else feel a bad emotion, so she decided that a little bit of inconvenience would be okay as long as it made someone else happy.

No one knew, but when they went on their first date, they had a wonderful time. That was, until after when Akihito took Ree back to his house and beat her. Once she was bruised and bleeding on th ground, he raped her and didn't hold back. Since he lived by himself, no one ever walked in and his neighbors were too far away to hear her screams so no one ever stopped him from what he was doing.

Sadly, it went on like that a few times a week for a month or so before Akihito got bored during lunch one day and decided to do the same thing he did at home, except this time on the school roof. It was a stupid move on his part because the head of the diciplinary committee was up napping when he heard them walking up the stairs. No one was ever allowed to disturb him while napping, so Akihito was sent to the hospital due to the injuries he sustained. Though it was just a few broken fingers and a popped shoulder because he tried to run.

Ree on the other hand, got detention because Hibari didn't beat girls. He was brought up like that, so it was programmed into his brain. So after school, Ree went to the reception room like she was told and stood silently as she waited for him to return from his rounds patrolling the school. Since it was getting to be warmer outside, as she waited she pulled her hair up into a ponytail to cool off a bit. That was one thing she hated about Japanese schools, the fact that they always wore their summer uniforms until it got really cold and their winter ones until it got unbearably hot.

What she didn't notice was that she'd revealed a couple bruises, one from the day before and one that was from a week earlier and almost completely healed. Of course Hibari noticed as soon as he walked in and it pissed him off because he was the only one allowed to beat up herbivores in Namimori and herbivores shouldn't beat up other herbivores. It just disrupted the order of things.

So when he stepped in the room, he poked the fresher bruise, knowing that it would hurt more, and he was right because she hissed very lightly in pain. "How long did that herbivore do these things to you?" Hibari figured that since he was in charge of this detention, he could basically get her to do whatever he wanted her to do, and right now she was going to answer questions. Mainly so he could write them down and get a restraining order for her because he wasn't going to follow her around to protect her.

As soon as Ree made that one sound though, she shut up for fear that she'd angered him. She didn't want to do that because she'd seen what he could do and she knew that if he wanted to, he could kill her. So that meant that she had to answer his questions honestly. "About a month...Or so..." Ree was never one to pay attention to dates, so she wasn't completely sure.

"Did he ask before he touched you?" That was probably the deciding factor in this too, because he wanted that herbivore in jail too. There was something about the blonde girl that was standing in front of him that intrigued him and made him want to protect her like a dog would it's owner. But he did not think of himself as a dog because those can be weak too.

Now she was starting to feel akward because she was remembering all the ways that Akihito had touched her and she blushed lightly, making her more warm than before. "No, Hibari-san. He never asked...He just...did." No matter how much she screamed and begged him to stop, he kept going. She was truely scarred for life and was scared that it would happen again to the point that she started to shake unknowingly.

Hibari of course did notice and did something very surprising to everyone that heard of it later, he hugged her. "He'll never do it again." Because if that son of a bitch got within fifty feet of her, Hibari was going to kill him this time, no restraints. "You're mine now."

That was when Ree started to cry. She didn't know why at the time because she had so many emotions going through her. For one, she was happy because someone finally knew that she was getting beaten on. But she was also scared because Akihito could go after her again. Sadness was there too because now she was alone and there were going to be a lot of questions asking why she and him broke up, and she was going to have to answer them all. But those thoughts were stopped in their tracks when Hibari once again did something unexpected. He kissed her.

Ree was now filled with joy because ever since she had come to Namimori, she had had a little crush on the Skylark and it grew when he saved her those hours ago. So now that he was kissing her, it was like a dream, except real.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading. I know that was really, really short, but I have a reason. If I get five different reviews on this from different people, I'll write a second chapter to this with a lemon. So if you want more, you have to work on it~_

_Hehehe~ Yuuki~_


End file.
